Following Your Heart
by Jennayees
Summary: 'It hurt for him to leave... but it hurt even more for her to go with him.' B X A -a one shot... or not-


**Erhhh... to those who are reading, this I would like to say I did not want to post this but thanks to a stupid promise I made I had no choice but to post it. I know this ain't fancy and all that crap but to me it's better than nothing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, Stephenie Meyer I'm just borrowing the characters**

_This is the beta here, Shoujixyo-chan! Sorry for being such a grammar-troll, but I just _had _to force devi1596 to re-post this- with extras!_

_**January**_

-X-

_BELLA_

-X-

He left me.

_She_ left me.

My boyfriend, or should I say _ex_- boyfriend left me, taking his family with him. _Taking HER with him_.

It hurts. It hurts knowing that the family who said they love you left. It hurts having them gone but it hurts more knowing she was gone.

Now I know it should be him that I miss, the pain of him gone is what I should feel, but I don't. I don't feel the pain of losing him, but the pain of losing her, the thought of her gone hurts _a lot_. The pain was unbearable.

Thinking about her hurts so much that I cry myself to sleep every night.

-X-

_We were at my house, me doing my homework and him sitting on my bed. _

_I looked over at him every now and then, noticing him frowning as if he was thinking about something._

"_Something on your mind, Edward?" I waited for his reply, and just when I thought he wasn't going to say anything, he answered:_

"_It's over. My family will be moving somewhere else... and I'll be going with them." When he said those first two words it felt like a huge weight had lifted off my shoulders. I hadn't felt the love we used to have lately, but then I remembered that he said his _family_ was moving. _

_That meant _she_ was leaving. _

"_What about Alice?" I asked_

"_She already left with the others." He said, and I could hear a tinge of anger creeping into his tone. When he told me that, I felt my heart break in tiny pieces. Tears coming down my face_

"_No, please! Don't leave, _please_!" I begged. I pleaded._

"_I'm sorry. But this is for your own good." As he said that, he walked to the window, opening it. With one last look over his shoulder at me, he jumped out the window._

-X-

_**February**_

-X-

It's been a month since they left.

My dad is getting worried, I hardly eat and I can barely sleep. My friends are worried about me as well, I hardly talk anymore. They tried to cheer me up but then they gave up when they notice they aren't making any progress.

Dad was checking on me every night and day. I know he was blaming Edward for this, but really it isn't _his_ fault. It was my fault.

If I wasn't human he would still be here. _She_ would still be here. The pain was getting worse every day; I was slowly losing myself and I know that soon I would do something reckless.

Even though he told me not to do anything reckless I still plan on doing _something_.

-X-

Two weeks later,my best friend Jakey -(short for Jacob, a _guy's_ name)- and I were going bike riding.

Not with the boring normal bike but motorbike riding. And just to tell you Jakey didn't steal the bikes, she actually found the two motorbikes at an old junk yard, and seeing as no one came to claim them, he took them and fixed them up.

(And yes, Jakey _is_ a mechanic.)

She also spray-painted the motorbike. Now they look great. One was red, the other was blue. I took the blue one and Jay took the red.

When I first tried riding, I ran into a bush and got a few pretty scratches and bruise, but other than that I was fine. I kept trying, but Jay and Dad were getting worried about me since I had so many cuts and bruises, but I was, albeit slowly, getting the hang of it.

I knew I was getting better. Dad noticed that I was eating more and sleeping well.

My friends also noticed me getting better.

And Jakey. My best friend was there for me. She was my sun, my rock that kept me sane, helped me through all my troubles. But somewhere in the back of my head I still had thoughts about them. About her. I told Jakey about her, about how she made me feel. And yes, I do know how I feel about her.

I knew I loved her.

I loved her more than Edward. I knew that I loved her since the first time I saw her at the club but I couldn't have her because she already had a boyfriend, a lover. I knew Jonathan had a thing for me.

So when he asked me out I said yes, hoping I could get closer to her. To know her more.

"We're going to be good friends Bella, I just know it." And she was right. We became best friends instantly. We did almost everything together, besides the times when I had to be with Edward. Although there _were_ times when he would growl at her- at her thoughts I'm guessing.

There were times when I wished I had his ability to read minds, to know what she was thinking. To see if she was thinking about me, to see what she thought about me, if she ever loved me the way I love her. But I knew she didn't, she had _Jasper_, her soul mate.

-X-

It was Saturday morning three weeks later, and I was tired as hell.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful smile, her cute dimples and her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of topaz.

All these thoughts about her made me sad. Sad because I couldn't see her. Sad cause I couldn't hug her, cuddle with her when she would come over my house, or her house, and watch a movie. And sad because I didn't tell her that I love_(d)_ her.

-X-

A week later, I couldn't take it anymore.

All my thoughts were centred around her. I was positively suicidal.

I needed her but she wasn't here. No matter how many times I try calling her, it always says that the number no longer exists, that _sh_e no longer exists. I took a knife from the kitchen bench top and went into the bathroom.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I looked the same, nothing changed; my brown hair was a mess, though. Looking at the knife again, I positioned the knife close to my heart, over my chest.

"Goodbye Alice," was the last thing I said before I stabbed myself with the knife.

I fell to the cold, cold ground, my vision getting blurry.

The last thing I heard was Alice shouting my name.

I must be delusional.

-X-

_ALICE_

-X-

It's been about two months since we moved, since we left her. Things haven't been the same since we left.

Edward was always out sulking, Emmett wasn't as happy as he used to be-although he's always making up jokes to lighten up the mood- but nothing changed. Heck, even _Rosalie _missed Bella and came to love her, even if she was human.

Carlisle has been working at the hospital more often and Esme has been working on her gardening for awhile. And Jasper, my best friend, was having hard time with everyone's emotions.

Today I went out for a walk, with Jasper next to me. It was quiet for a moment, but then suddenly, Jasper started talking

"Alice, you should go back to her."

I sat on a log and stared at him

"What?"

"I know you love her Alice, you should go back to her because I'm sure she needs you."

Yes, Jasper was right. I do love Bella, more than Edward could ever love her. But she doesn't love me back. She loves _Edward_.

"Alice, I know what you're thinking, but I think you should follow your heart. And who knows, you might be surprised at what happens next." I stared at Jasper, sporting a knowing smile. I was wondering whether I should follow my heart or not when I got sucked into a vision.

_Bella was standing in the bathroom, staring at her reflection. Then I noticed that she was holding a knife. She placed the knife where the heart was, above her chest._

"_Goodbye Alice." _

_and the knife went through her. I saw her fall to the ground, with blood flowing out of her, flowing _everywhere._ Then I saw Charlie walk through the door, finding his daughter dead on the floor. _

_I saw him crying over her as he called 911._

"NOOO!" I shouted, standing up.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, worried about what I had Seen.

"Bella killed herself. I need to stop her."

"Then go quickly, I'll stay here." And I did.

I ran as fast as I could, back to her. To Bella.

It took me about a day to get to her. I was afraid, thinking that I was too late.

But when I got there I didn't see Charlie's car on the drive way, so I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to the bathroom, and just saw Bella stab herself.

"BELLA!" I shouted. I pulled out my phone and quickly called 911, hoping that they would come soon. I got a towel and covered up her wound, carefully wrapping it around the knife.

A while after, I heard the ambulance coming.

"Bella hang on, help is coming."

Bella was put in the ambulance and was taken to the hospital. I called charlie and told him what happened to Bella and hung up.

I waited in the waiting room and saw Charlie coming in, he spotted me and quickly ran over.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure." On cue, the doctor came out.

"How is she, Doc?" Charlie asked, worry etched on his face.

"She's fine. The knife missed her heart, so she's safe."

"Can we go see her?"

"Yes you can, but she is sleeping at the moment." And with a nod, Charlie went to see Bella while I made a phone call to Jasper.

"Is she alright, Alice?" Jasper asked. I heard some shuffling in the background and knew that everyone was listening.

"Yeah, she's fine. The Knife missed her heart"

"Thank god she's alright" Then I heard Carlisle say as they were returning. I knew it was a bad idea because Edward was coming back, but I didn't care right now. At this moment I'm worried for Bella. I quickly said bye to Jasper and went to her room.

I saw that she was awake, and talking to Charlie.

"Alice..."she said looking at me as if I was a ghost. I walked in and took a seat on the other side of Charlie.

"I'm here Bella, I'm here." I wanted to take her hand so much but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"Dad, can I talk to Alice for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure" and with that Charlie walked out. Leaving us in an awkward silence.

"Why are you here?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I saw you stab yourself, so I came back."

"You left without saying goodbye..." she whispered.

"I know, and I'm sorry. God, I knew something bad was going to happen but he didn't listen to me, he said leaving you was the best idea but I told him leaving you was a _bad_ idea. Emmet and I were out-voted so I couldn't stay. I should've fought harder, but I couldn't. Please forgive me Bella."

I was crying as I said this, and Bella was just sitting there the whole time listening and staring at the wall. I thought she wasn't going to say anything else, so I stood up to leave when I felt her grab my sleeve.

"Don't leave..." she breathed, looking at me. I stared at her for a bit and went back to my seat. We sat in silence for a bit and I stared at her, wishing I had Edwards's mind reading ability.

"_You should follow your heart." _Jaspers's words was ringing in my ears. I looked at Bella and saw that she was staring back at me.

"Bella, I need to tell you something and please don't freak out." I said to her, staring at her eyes. She nodded her head, signalling for me to go on.

"I love you Bella." I said, looking her in the eye.

At first she was shocked, then I notice tears coming.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I knew I shouldn't have said that, I-"

"Alice, calm down, I love you too."

"-knew I shouldn't have-WHAT! Yo-you love me _as well_?"

"Yes, I love you Ali." She smiled at me.

I sat there for a minute, which felt like hours.

_She loves me. She said it._

With that I jumped off my chair and started squealing. I jump onto the bed and hugged her, being careful of her wound. I gave her a kiss and she returned it. And man, was that a good feeling.

-X-

**END.**

**So yea there you have it. And I dunno if I should write another chapter or not. Guess it depends on what you people think. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me if it's bad or not cause I really really want to know what you guys think. Ok**

**Bye**

**Devi~**

_If you want this to be continued as a sequel OR another chapter, leave a message!_

_- The Beta, Shoujixyo-chan_


End file.
